Just a Friend
by benprl123
Summary: when Piper walks in on Jason at the wrong time, things get bad, fast. just a little ship fic. warning: fluff and extreme cuteness ahead. you have been warned


"P...Piper! it's not what you think! I swear!" Jason tried to say as he noticed piper standing at the doorway, pale from what she just saw. And then, it finally hit her, she started to choke up on tears and ran away.

"Piper, wait!" Jason shouted, running towards the door, shirtless. He sighed in sadness, and Piper was already gone, vanished into the depths of the Argo II.

"Let her go. She is weak, you need a strong woman, Grace." The girl in the room said.

"But Reyna, I-" he tried to protest.

"Shut up, come here, and electrify me, thunder-boy." she ordered him while gathering her hair to a tight ponytail.

"Y-yes ma'am!" he swallowed the saliva in his mouth in terror and closed the door.

Leo was in his room, reading a book called "Mechanical Dragon Fixing for Dummies" when suddenly he heard Piper running and crying, followed by a door slam, a sound of shattering glass and a few thumps. He put the book down and wondered to himself aloud "Piper?"

"Piper?" he said quietly, peeking out of his room into the hallway.

"Pipes? No? Nothing?" he said and stepped outside. "This must be bad" he said and headed towards Piper's room. He knocked on her door four times.

"Go back to your whore, you basterd!" Piper yelled from the other side of the door.

Leo frowned. "Geez, aren't you a bit harsh, I only stopped by your room to check if you're OK." he said to the shut door with disappointment.

"Oh, it's you, Leo." she said with relief, still crying.

"So what in the name of Hades happened?" he said, continuing to stand in front of the closed door. Piper started to cry even harder, mumbling what sounded like words with no meaning.

"Pipes, listen, I want to help you, but I can't do it like this, not from here. Can I come in and we'll talk about this?" he asked, almost begging.

After a silence that lasted a few seconds, Piper said "Come in." in a delicate voice, almost as delicate and soft as a bag full of kittens. Leo opened the door, it was pitch black, he couldn't see anything, and all he heard was piper's heavy breaths.

"Pipes?" he asked into the darkness. "Can you open a window or something because I-" he was interrupted by a sudden grab of his lower back. Leo could feel Piper's arms around his waist, her heart beating wildly, and her head buried in his shoulder. "It's ok, I'm right here." He said and patted on her back, trying to calm her down. "Now what happened?" he asked.

"I-i-i-it's Jason" she muttered.

"What about him?" Leo asked.

"He cheated on me!" she said and bursted out crying again.

"That stupid prick!" he said, furious.

"With Reyna!" she continued.

"To cheat on the most beautiful girl on board with that control freak? Idiot." Leo shrugged, a faint smile appeared on Piper's face.

"Can I turn on the light?" he asked.

"The lamp is broken." She replied.

"But I changed light bulbs last week!" he announced.

"Yeah, I kind of hit it with a picture of Jason I threw at the wall, sorry." She said, a bit embarrassed.

"No biggie." he laughed a bit.

"I have candles on my drawer." she said.

"That's better than lighting my hands of fire." He commented and randomly smacked the table with his hands to find the candles.

They both laughed a little. "Found them!" he proclaimed and lit them up. Warm orange light filled the room. Leo saw the broken glass on the floor. "Wow, that's harsh." He said and exhaled.

Piper giggled. "Thanks Leo, you are the best friend I could ever ask for." She said and finally stopped crying, hugging him from behind.

Leo turned back to her, the light was now showing Piper in all of her beauty, her caramel-toned skin looked amazing, no, she looked amazing. Leo blushed a bit. "Just a friend?" he asked in a shy tone.

"Just a friend." She repeated him and winked at him.

And they sat there, in the candle light, talking. All of the Olympus gathered to see the conversation.

"I bet you 100 drachmas they'll kiss." Hera whispered to Zeus quietly. "You are so on." Zeus said and shook her hand.

"So yeah, you were with Jason and I kinda felt left out." Leo said.

"Left out on what?" piper asked, not sure of what he meant.

"Left out on the lovey dovey smooch action" he said, smiling a big, wide, awkward smile.

"So? Do you have your big puppy eyes set on someone?" she leaned forward with a gossipy curious face.

"Why would you care?" he looked away and blushed.

"Please, my mother is the goddess of love, I'm sure I can help." She said with pride.

"Not with this one, she can't." he said and gave her his famous half smile.

"C'mon! Tell me!" she begged, working a little charm speak into it.

"It's…ugh…..you." he said and became about as red as a ripe tomato.

"Oh." Piper said and started feeling uncomfortable.

"Why do you think I sticked up with you guys? Because I think you two are cool? Hell no! It was to be next to you." He confessed.

"Well, I thought you were kind of cute, but I was with that cheating Pegasus-butt." She said, faintly blushing, placing her hair behind her right ear.

"What?! Really?!" he jumped back in surprise and accidently put out the candles.

"Y-yes." She hesitated a bit.

"Well, it's much easier if can't see you reject me, so here goes. I love ya, pipes." He said.

After a long silence, he said "Let me light those up again." And turned back to light the candles.

After he turned back, he saw Piper a few inches from his face.

"Pipes?" he asked.

"Yes?" she said back.

"Is this happening?" he asked.

"Just kiss me, you little Latino elf." She said and leaned forward. Their lips connected, they both felt like they were in Elysium, it just felt so right, they just kept going, until they disconnected.

"Just a friend?" he asked with a playful grin.

"Shut up." she said and punched him in the shoulder.

"C'mon… say it!" he pushed her around.

"Oh, for crying out loud." She laughed.

"Pwease?" he said in a baby voice.

"I love you, you charming little idiot." She said and kissed him lightly again.

THE END.


End file.
